12 Roses
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: Laven! It's for Valentine's Day, hope everyone has a good one. Teen, yaoi, R&R! Made for my Lavi and Allen. :D Just a one-shot, btw


Disclaimer: I don't own -man.

Warning: This contains Laven (Lavi x Allen) which is boyxboy. :D

_[Allen's POV]_

I wasn't the jea**L**ous type. Believe me, I would never be. But the day I started to like that usagi, that rule changed. Everything changed. It's like I couldn't be happy anymore unless I was with him.

V**A**lentine's day rolled around on a Tuesday and I slam my books down on my desk. The red head glares up at me with curiosity.

"You okay?" He asks, a slight concern in his usual laid-back **V**oice. I nod, because I normally don't like talking to people on this day.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly." I say, glanc**I**ng down at him. He shakes his head in disbelief but I pretend I think he's shaking his head at something else besides me.

"Hmm..." He hums, and I look at Lenalee. Her **P**onytails sway as she walks over to us. "Hey, Lenalee." Lavi says and she smiles. "Oh, I have something for you."

He pulls out a rose from his backpack and hands it to her. She smi**L**es, clearly pleased, and I find myself wishing she was gone. Lenalee walks away to go show her friends and I send a scowl her way.

"Moyashi, you sure you're alright?" He asks again just to clarify, and I nod. I understand why he wants to know that I'm okay, but really, it's getting on my nerves how he can j**U**st nonchalantly hand out roses to girls on the most horrifing day of them all!

"My name is Allen, and yes, I'm sure I'm fine. Thanks, anyway." I sigh and take a seat by the eighteen-year-old. He smells like cologne and I find my**S**elf liking the scent of it. I scoot closer to him and he smirks.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks, handing out another rose to another girl who w**A**lks by. She flushes and walks off too, to show her friends.

"Just seeing if you have cologne on, which you do, so you pass the test...!" I quickly lie and Lavi seems to fall for it, because he shrugs and s**L**ings his arm around me.

"You don't have cologne on though," He mutters into my ear and I shiver s**L**ightly.

As I realize I don't, Lavi's alr**E**ady busy handing out more roses. I sigh; it was retarded that he didn't think I would want a rose from him! Or something more, to be honest.

"That's okay though, I don't mind anyway." He whispers into my ear and I sigh again. Sure, I was clearly frustated that he wasn't givi**N**g me roses too, but honestly, I didn't want him to know I wanted roses.

Or anything at all. Besid**E**s, it's just Valentine's Day, right? Why should it matter what I want?

Candy and chocolates shaped like hearts...? That doesn't get you anything, just a date with the dentist, depending on how much you get. I'd rather actually spend time with the person than give them candy. "**Q**uit with the roses, Lavi!" I scream really loud.

I didn't mean to, it's just that that must've been the twelfth rose he's given out! I sigh. His green eye doesn't look at me, but my silver ones s**U**re as heck glare up at him.

When he's done handing out the roses, the bell rings and class begins. My mind w**A**nders off to think, like it normally does.

I hear Lavi mutter out something about how class is boring, how he'd rather be out p**L**aying sports and I tune him out as well.

And before I know it, the school day is over and I'm out in the hallway, my backpack slung over my aching **S**houlder.

Someone tugs on my bookbag and I turn around, about to yell at them for hurting my shou**L**der.

"Hey, Allen." Lavi greets with a smile that drives me cr**A**zy every time I see it.

"Hey, Usagi." I say, instead of using 'Lavi'. He rolls his eyes but laughs a little. I rub my shoulder and he frowns, looking at me with those same vibrant eyes that I fall in lo**V**e with every time I glance at them.

"Well... Story cut short..." He mutters and blushes deeply. "These are for you..." He hands me a doz**E**n roses and I blush. "There are eleven real ones... And one fake. And... I'll stop loving you when the last rose dies."

I stutter and run into his arms; he quickly returns the hug and smiles. "I'm glad you accept my Valentine's day gift, Moyashi~" He teases and I glare up at him, but... I'll let the nick**N**ame slide... For now.

**Happy Valentine's Day, from Mira-chan1717~**

**8D**

**To my Lavi and Allen, who helped inspire this story just by being their Laven-ness selves. I love you guys lots! xoxo!~**

**And, by the way, did anyone figure out what the message says…? :D**

…

**LAVI PLUS ALLEN EQUALS LAVEN.**

**:D**


End file.
